thesecretseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra
Cassandra, or more commonly referred to and known as Cass, is a main character in The Secret Series, along with other protagonists, Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji(she LOVES yo-yoji, and he LOVES her, and they kiss and make a baby) who are also her two best-friends. She is a survivalist and is always prepared for all disasters. She lives with her mother. She doesn't know where is her father or is he alive... Cass debuts in the first book to the pentalogy, The Name Of This Book Is Secret, which is also the book where she first meets her closest friend, Max-Ernest. Cassandra is the daughter of Melanie, although Melanie is only her adoptive mother, as biologically, Cass and Melanie aren't related at all. Cass is an active member of the Terces Society, a secret society with the aim of concealing and protecting the unveiling of The Secret, which is rumored to tell of the ways to immortality (one of alchemy's major secrets), something that the evil secret organization, The Midnight Sun, thirst for and spend each day searching for. Biography Unknown. It is known that William Wilton Wallace III, the member of the Terces Society that has been there the longest, knows of her origins, but he does not reveal that he actually knows anything. Cass' ancestors are mostly unknown to herself and the readers, and the only known ancestors of Cass are Hermes, more commonly known as The Jester, and Anastasia, a bandit woman who ends up as Hermes' wife. Physical appearance The most notable thing about Cass are her big, pointy ears, which come from her ancestor, Hermes, or more commonly known as The Jester (although she hates when people notice her ears). They turn red whenever she is upset or embarrassed in any way. Cass usually wears her brown hair in braids (which makes it hard for her to cover her ears). She is hardly ever seen without her backpack on her back, which was a gift from Pietro and is filled with all the latest survivalist gear, especially her "super chip trail mix" (including chocolate chips, banana chips, potato chips, peanut-butter chips, and no raisins, ever!) Cass has remarkable vision and has been lucky enough to not need glasses which would definitely take away from her big emerald eyes. She is also almost always seen wearing a plain T-shirt, sweatshirt, and jeans. Personality Cassandra is a practical girl with no use for the trivial things in life. She's skeptical of new people but is loyal till the end for people she's come to care for. Cass is an independent person, who prefers to do things on her own, without the help of her two best-friends Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji. She pushes her friends to do things even when they think they can't. She is the kind of person who hates it when people feel sorry for her. She can be a bit harsh sometimes when she doesn't get her way. She is also very sarcastic. She is very caring and sometimes insecure. She is what you could call a tomboy, although towards the end of the series, it is hinted that she enjoyed being girly for once. She paints her nails, doubtful at first, but then paints them again and likes it. She also lets her hair down, wears a dress, wears lipstick, and wears a skirt. Originally, this was just as a disguise, but Cass seemed to enjoy it after a while. Relationships Max-Ernest Cass seems to consider Max-Ernest as her best friend. The root of their friendship comes from an understanding that they are not alone in a world so distracted with unimportant things that they deem trivial (for example: the mass media's attention to the Skelton sisters) Her decision to keep him around as a potential friend was because Max-Ernest's proposal that they should be wearing gloves when looking for radioactive matter within the school, showing her that he understood her and took her "disaster" into consideration. Although the dangers that come with Terces Society brings them closer to each other, their relationship deepens with their same ideas. Cass is both challenged and impressed by Max-Ernest's intellect. A major dynamic of their friendship is their way of criticizing the other's differences constructively. They are both logical and think outside the box but Cass is more daring and impulsive while Max-Ernest is more careful and calculated. Ultimately Max-Ernest is the most trusted person in her life. In the end of This Isn't What It Looks Like, he is the person she came to when she made the decision to turn back in time. She sees Max-Ernest in a way she knows he doesn't see himself, as a capable person, and pushes him to realize it. The warmth of their friendship is long-lasting.It is possible that in the second book Max-Ernest had a crush on Cass. Yo-Yoji Yo Yoiji appears in If You're Reading This It's Too Late, as a Japanese exchange student with guitar skills. Cass has been edgy around him ever since, wondering whether he liked her or not and not sure what to do with him. It's later revealed that Yo-Yoji has been part of the Terces Society and had been looking for them, to which Cass reacts with jealousy and hurt, thinking he'd been faking their friendship. But Yo Yoji actually genuinely liked the odd pair, and has been with them in their adventures. In You Have To Stop This, it is possible that she has/had a crush on Yo-Yoji, although she denies it. At the end of You Have To Stop This Yo-Yoji and Cass's hands touch in more of a friend way at there graduation. In a following series called the bad books, it’s revealed that Cass and Yo-Yoji dated for a while but eventually broke up. Dr. L and Ms. Mauvais Dr. L and Ms. Mauvais are always after Cass because she's the Secret Keeper. They often kidnapped her and Max-Ernest and then threatened Cass in order to make her reveal the secret. They have also attempted to use Señor Hugo's ancestry chocolate to force the secret out of her, but they never succeeded. But this other guy thinks that Dr. L actually wanted cass to win until the end of book 1 where she tricked him with the symphony of smells. Melanie Cass can sometimes be hurtful to her mother when she gets in her way. However, she does love her mother very much. They are often shown to be fighting and arguing over things that Cass can't have. Her mother even grounds her during the third book. During the third book, Cass' mother gets captured by an evil chef working for The Midnight Sun. If Cass doesn't bring him the tuning fork, she will never see her mother again. Cass realizes how much she loves her mother and how she cannot live without her. The two share a heartfelt moment, and Cass tells her how much she misses her and loves her. They do get her mother back safely and the two have a better relationship from then on. Melanie in the second book, If you are reading this it’s too late, it is revealed that Melanie is not her real mother but her adoptive one. Melanie was a lonely lady with no husband or boyfriend before Cass appeared at the doorstep when Melanie adopted her. Owen Owen treats Cass like a younger sister. He loves her very much and would do anything, even die, to help her. He knows that he has to risk his life for the Secret Keeper. Cass gets very excited when she sees him. Owen also likes to annoy her by disguising himself at their school or making himself an annoying character who does little to help, such as an extremely irritating school secretary. Never in the same disguise twice, he has appeared as a stuttering servant, a surfer dude, an Irishman, a science teacher named Mr. Needleman, an English gentleman, and much more. Grandpa Larry and Grandpa Wayne Before she met Max-Ernest, they were all she had along with her mom. They were the only ones who listened to her and believed her disastrous predictions. They are not actually her biological grandparents, nor is either of them Melanie's stepfather. Cass always loves to hear the stories they tell because they are funny and always have some sort of survival lesson in them. During the stories, Grandpa Larry and Grandpa Wayne often argue a lot about what really happened. Every Wednesday, she helps them at the shop, but mainly they just goof off together and eat cookies and drink tea. It is possible Grandpa Larry knew about the Terces Society. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the Terces Society Category:Relationships Towards Peers Category:Relationships Between Peers